


The podium family

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and skaters are tired of them, those three win everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: Katsuki, Nikiforov and Plisetsky. They called them ‘the podium family’. It started out as a hilarious joke, but as it went on, many weren’t laughing anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to take Tumblr away from me because I can't stop from writing from random headcanons. I'm losing control of my life.
> 
> Idea of gayicehell@Tumblr: 'The international competitions won't even be about placing on the podium anymore. No one will beat the podium family (Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri.) They're just going to switch who is where on the podium every competition. Have fun fighting for fourth, bitches.'

They called them ‘the podium family’. It started out as a hilarious joke, but as it went on, many weren’t laughing anymore. It had all begun after the Grand Prix Final of 2016. Perhaps before, many argued. Something had found its roots back when a piece of unbelievable news had leaked in the figure skating world and it has escalated to ridiculous heights. 

 

Sure, when Viktor Nikiforov took a break from skating for the apparent sole purpose of training the Japanese Yuuri Katsuki, the deadlast of the previous year’s grand prix final, the figure skating world was set aflame with expectations and speculations. Some wondered whether that might mark the fall of the Russian legend. Some wondered whether it might mean the rise of Katsuki Yuuri. And almost all have been too distracted to take note of the newer force rising up back in Russia. But who could blame them, right? Everybody had their own fight and own dreams of slipping through and place themselves on the throne Nikiforov seemed to have abandoned - like in a very unstable, but prosperous kingdom everyone wanted to sink their teeth in first.

 

When, at the final, they were finally facing the results, they believed they had the answer. Katsuki and Plisetsky, with half an inch of a point between them, have surpassed Nikiforov’s records for both Short Program and Free Skate. They have seemed to be the new forces they had to channel on to confront, just like Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti had been before, some ventured to compare and contrast.

 

But, right after the GPF, Nikiforov announced a comeback. People had been sure then that, if the GPF conclusion had been accurate or not, they were to find out now. Everyone waited patiently for the Russian Nationals, to see whether the legend stood or fell - or had already fallen - before the younger Russian athlete.  

 

Nikiforov won.The skating world was half delirium, half anxiety, because the legend might be back, but also  _ the legend might be back _ . And they were awaiting a direct match with the Japanese top skater to draw the lines in their calculations. But before that to happen, Europeans came, Plisetsky snatching the gold from a silver medalist Viktor Nikiforov. People were thrown back again. Was that just a lucky counterattack or have the tides finally turned? In the meantime, Katsuki only managed to get silver at Four Continents, under Otabek Altin, so it was speculated that he may not repeat reaching the level before again, really.

 

At World’s, however, Plisetsky was again pushed down a step under Nikiforov, who was himself on the silver step. Presiding above them, gold hanging by his neck, stood Yuuri Katsuki. So that must have been it. The figure skating community breathed out to have a quite steadier conclusion and braced themselves. However, it was still funny that all three of them climbed on that podium. 

 

It was well known Viktor and Yuuri were the most lovey-dovey couple in the skating community and had decided to get married after retirement and they called younger Yuri ‘their talented son’. And while Yuri would be scowling and facepalming throughout the season at all the warmth and love around him, close sources confirmed that he deeply cared about and admired the older two. They were called the ‘podium family’ and people laughed at the witty joke, then laughed some more. Until laugh started to turn into horror, as the trend of ‘hogging the podium’ continued in the next season. 

 

They weren’t only trading places anymore. Records, on all three categories (SP, FS and Overall), were also thrown around like it was no big deal. If records were not broken, when all three were present in a competition, that was the quite unexpected possibility and also a bit disappointing. Some would wonder what ridiculously inhuman addition they would bring next time, others were just tired and overwhelmed and wanted them to stop. 

 

This three-way competition was getting somewhat out of order and many observed it was getting the most serious when all three were actually present. For example, Yuri Plisetsky would land three quads in SP (his strongest) and then Katsuki would use his stamina to manage five quads in his FS, then Viktor would himself barge in like, ‘hey, guys look at this brand new quad Axel’, like it was all fun and games and amicable, not the first of every one of those done in competition in the history of skating. That happened at the Olympics. Those were the very worst and most other skaters, although naturally hopeful, were honest about being there ‘mostly for a laugh’. 

 

The most ridiculous part was how carefree and harmonious it all was between the three, despite the stakes between them, as one of the lovers would smilingly and jokingly wave a hand at the other with, ‘Babe, you beat my score again, you’re the best’, or the two hugging an angry looking Plisetsky between them with, ‘You took the gold from both of us, we’re so proud, everybody look at our talented son, isn’t he amazing?’ and even Plisetsky shouting from the edges at a stumbling one of the others, ‘what the hell are you doing? If you get a score two far below me I’m gonna kick your ass!’ 

 

They started to be seen like some sort of mob family of the skating world, nicely pouring tea for each other from fancy pots as they casually sharpened their knife shoes, debating who to cut next. 

 

Everyone sighed in relief when, two years after its start, the parents in the ‘podium family’, at least, the most charming, lovable and otherwise unproblematic two people one could meet, finally retired. Everyone wished them the best and that they would finally rest away from competition and _them finally away from the two_.  

  
  


There was still Plisetsky, ok, but, hey, they weren't greedy, they just wanted _some_ space.


End file.
